In a full mesh network such as a satellite network, it is possible for a source node to communicate with a destination node in a single hop. Single hop communications are possible when the source node has knowledge of both the network address of the destination node and the physical address of the destination node. Existing methods of distributing address information to the nodes within a network make use of dynamic routing protocols and address resolution protocols. These protocols can generally be classified as either broadcast-based or server- based protocols.
Broadcast based protocols transmit routing and address resolution information to all nodes within the network on a periodic basis. Because all routing information is distributed throughout the entire network on a periodic basis, broadcast-based implementations tend to be very bandwidth intensive.
Server-based protocols are based on the concept of an intelligent server having all routing and address resolution information for the entire network. To send information from a source node to a destination node, the source node requests routing information from the intelligent server. In response, the server transmits routing information back to the source node. Once the source node receives the address resolution information for the destination node, it transmits the data directly to the destination node. The process is then repeated for each subsequent communication. Such server-based communication methods increase the number of protocol exchanges, thereby increasing delays within the system.
The bandwidth usage associated with broadcast-based systems and the communications delay associated with server-based systems are both undesirable in a bandwidth-sensitive and delay-sensitive wireless environment such as a geostationary satellite network.